Meta knight sensitive or ticklish?
by Ema t tiger
Summary: Emily decides to train with Meta knight and finds out hes not as tough as he may seem.R&R plz


I'm really srry Meta knight if you ever read this. Emily made me do it. '-_- (I was also bored so I had no choice.)

Emily: This was payback for the pranks!

Emily…learn to let it go… '-_-

(This is before the penguin incident)

*Emily's POV*

"HEY META KNIGHT!" I shouted through his porch. "Emily I'm right here no need to shout." He said rubbing where his ear should be. "Ops…sorry MK thought you were inside." I said chucking nervously. Shaking his head he said "That's alright…Why were you calling?" I sat on the porch…er…railings and said."I want to train for a few minuets…that ok? He looked at me with slight confusion and said" That is not my decision Emily it's yours." I huffed and mumbled "I mean with you Meta knight." He chuckled and walked towards me."Very well "With that he spread his bat like wings (yes she already knew he had them) and landed on the ground with a soft 'thud'. Looking at me as I landed a few feet away from him he stated."Let us try today with hand to hand combat alright?" I just nodded in agreement and put on my fighting stance. He did the same and with a battle cry we both charged at each other with immense speed. It was like we were doing a weird dance…each time he would punch I would dodge and each time I would kick or slash with my claws he would back flip or duck .As I was about to kick at him, he suddenly caught me by surprise by sweep kicking me and making me fall back. He soon had me pinned to the ground. "Do you give in?" He asked with a chuckle. I growled in a bit of frustration...And embarrassment and started squirming under his grip. My tail accidently brushed against his side and I was surprised to see him grunt and tense up. I tilted my head in confusion and looked at him a bit worriedly."Meta knight you ok...Did I injure you?" He shook his head and said "I'm fine but you are still trapped…will you fight back or give in?" I again started to squirm but then stopped as realization hit me. 'Well well well guess he has ha sensitive side…heheheh time to use it as an advantage.' I started to brush my tail against his side again and he started to flinch and coil back a bit. Smirking I started to move my tail in circles and snickered a bit as I heard him grunt in a bit of a high pitch which was so unlike him. I felt his arms grow weak and I managed to turn the tables before he jumped off or tried anything on me. His eyes flashed white in shock as we switched so quickly and I smirked t his reaction."Not so tough now are ya Puffy?" He growled silently at one of the few hundred or so nicknames I've given him and started to squirm to see if he could escape. I started brushing my tail against his stomach and he froze in place as if it was some time of paralysis. He started shaking and I could hear silent grunts and snickers protruding from his hidden mouth. "Seems like I just found one of your weaknesses….didn't I Mr. Ticklish knight?" He seemed to let out a shaky growl as he tried to hide the fact that he was indeed ticklish. But I could see right through him. Turning the brushing to his bare feet his voice hitched and he started to silently chuckle. "E-Emihily….(grunts)…st-stohop!" I shook my head no and said "I finally found out one of your weaknesses and plus you need a good laugh."He managed to growl before letting out a few more chuckles escape his lips. I brushed the tip of his feet and he looked like he was gonna burst so as to put him out of his 'misery' I scribbled my fingers against his sides and stomach making him finally crumble. As he burst into laughter I took into thought of how he laughed. His laugh was deep but not to deep and kind of hitched at the end. His body shook left and right as he attempted to escape my wiggling fingers. "E-EMIHIHIHILY! STOHOHOHOP!" He shouted between his laughter fits. I just smiled and said "You wanted a hand to hand combat." I laughed as he attempted to growl but came out as a goofy like grunt. "C-CUHUHUT IT OHOHOUT!" I shook my head no and said "Not until you say 'I give'."Still laughing he shouted "NEHEHEVEHEHER!" I kept tickling him for what felt like an hour and finally I heard him spurt out."A-ALRIHIHIGHT! I-I GIHIHIVE! I GIVE I GIHIHIHIVE!" I let him go and he panted in exhaustion. As he finally regained his breath he got up glared at me and said."NEVER…do that again!" I laughed and said"Alright, alright I won't do it ever again." He shook his head and I could've sworn I saw red protruding from the sides of his mask. "My, my are you blushing Meta knight?" I snickered as he growled in anger and hid his blush with his cap wrapping himself in it. "We are done with training for now. We shall keep training tomorrow." He started walking away but then stopped and said before departing. "If you try that again I won't hesitate to do it to you back…understood?" I didn't really care about the warning so I just waved it off with my hand. With a final grunt in annoyance he walked off.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.^^ Meta knight in reality really needs to laugh. I know he's suppose to be the dark anti-hero and he rarely does laugh so I decided to do this to see if it could make a few people laugh or at least smile. Hope you guys liked it byez.

Emily:Bye people(waves)


End file.
